Night Stalker
by Broken Angel01
Summary: In the darkness of the night, there is nothing more unsettling than waking up to find yourself staring into the face of a nightmare.


Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy XV.

 **A/N: For this story a little explanation is in order. First of all, this is not a sequel to _Ominous Touch_ nor are the two stories related. Some of you may have noticed that in _Ominous Touch_ I deviated from the canon story line a little in the sense that they knew Ardyn was the chancellor of Neflheim before fighting Titan, versus in the game, the cutscene revealing he is the chancellor takes place after the Titan fight. (But really, with all the news and everything going on in Eos plastered all over the radio and their mobile phones, they should have already known that. I can't see the media having never mentioned the fact that one Ardyn Izunia was the chancellor of Neflheim, which is also why Regis's surprised reaction to Ardyn in Kingsglaive made me raise my eyebrows a little bit.) But anyways, this is again more of a 'what if' scenario of something that could have possibly happened that night after the caravan scene where Ardyn attempts to touch Prompto's face. The difference here is I have not deviated from canon, therefore at this time they only know Ardyn as a 'man of no consequence,' and not as the chancellor, though Noctis still doesn't trust him. I also have another story planned that I hinted at to one of my super nice reviewers (Thank you, Zemby!) in a review reply, which I intend to write soon, but I chose to post this one first because I believe it will be the shorter of the two. That one is coming, though! Also, thank you to everyone who reviewed _A Moment's Respite._ I was so happy to see that story do well as it was one of my favorites to write. Now, onto the story!  
**

Night Stalker

The night was dark, the soft patter of rain strumming against the pavement outside the open window of the caravan the only sound marring the heavy silence that had settled over the outpost known as the Cauthess Coernix Station. A soft growl of thunder rumbled in the distance, and shifting slightly beneath the sheets, his slender body brushing against something warm curled up on his left, the crown prince of Insomnia slowly opened his eyes, a soft groan escaping his lips. Rolling over onto his stomach, he immediately clutched at his head, a flash of intense pain forcing him to close his eyes again. It was becoming a common occurrence, and doing his best not to cry out, which would surely wake the other occupants sleeping in the trailer, he clenched his teeth together and proceeded to wait helplessly for the moment to pass.

Over the last couple days, the headaches he'd been experiencing every so often had become much more severe, but despite how inconvenient and irritating they were, he was pretty sure the pain in his head wasn't what had awoken him from such a deep slumber. While the headaches had bothered him a lot more frequently as of late, they weren't responsible for his sudden inability to remain blissfully unconscious. The true culprit felt distinctly more menacing, a different sort of vibe altogether, and sensing a hint of something unsettling in the air, Noctis slowly lowered his hands, his entire body tensing as the sudden urge to summon a weapon with his magic abruptly brought an end to the throbbing ache in his skull.

A soft breeze ruffled his dark tresses as another peel of thunder shook the black sky, and turning onto his side, he received a face full of golden hair. The blond strands tickled his nose, nearly making him sneeze, and carefully reaching his arm around the slim form snoozing next to him, he grabbed the mobile phone that had fallen out of the other man's hand at some point during the night and squinted at the screen, the glowing numbers assaulting his sensitive eyes.

According to the handheld device, it was after midnight, and throwing the phone aside, Noctis frowned at its owner, who just so happened to be the golden-haired man laying next to him on the queen-sized bed. Prompto's back was turned towards him, the blond's handsome face lost in shadow, and as far as he could tell, his friend was still fast asleep, the white, form fitting t-shirt the other man wore glowing eerily in the darkness. Gazing silently at his golden-haired companion, Noctis suddenly remembered where he was, and as brief fragments of the previous evening returned to him, he instinctively reached out to grab Prompto's wiry shoulder, his dark eyebrows narrowing in anger.

 _Why the hell did I ever agree to this?_

Immediately, his thoughts drifted to the strange man they had encountered yet again the day before, and picturing the eccentric traveler's magenta hair, scruffy countenance, and bizarre clothing, he felt a spark of uneasiness settle in his chest. The odd figure had called himself Ardyn, a man of no consequence, but Noctis was finding their unwanted companion's description of himself and his apparent lack of an agenda just a little too hard to believe.

Especially after the way the man had boldly invaded Prompto's personal space during dinner, which had nearly sent him scrambling to summon a sword. A sword that likely would have ended up thrusting through Ardyn's throat, leaving the older man to drown helplessly in his own blood.

Though the entire fiasco had happened so quickly, Noctis still couldn't get the image of Ardyn's needy fingers reaching for Prompto's cheek out of his mind, but unfortunately there wasn't anything he could have done about it, since they had already agreed to follow the man to the mysterious meteor known as the Disk of Cauthess. It stood at the centre of the Duscae region, and after following Ardyn's vehicle for quite a distance, they had agreed to stay at the Cauthess Coernix Station for the night before continuing on their journey to reach the disk the next morning. Due to the older man's dislike of the outdoors, that meant they had to share the caravan with their new traveling companion, which wasn't exactly ideal since the trailers were designed to hold a maximum of four people. As a result, Ardyn had graciously offered to take the sofa in the living area while Ignis and Gladio took the twin beds and Noctis took his usual spot next to Prompto in the queen bed.

And yet, despite the fact that Ardyn was sleeping at the opposite end of the caravan, since the living area was at the front and the main bedroom was at the back, Noctis couldn't help feeling uneasy. The older man was still too close. Much too close to Prompto for his liking.

 _He got away with it once, but if he tries anything again..._

Noctis jumped as Prompto suddenly shifted against him, and gazing down at his friend's peaceful face, he gently rubbed the other man's shoulder in an uncharacteristic display of affection. Prompto never mentioned the incident with Ardyn, but Noctis hadn't failed to notice the way the blond remained glued to his side for the rest of the evening. Clearly the magenta-haired man's odd behaviour had upset Prompto, but not wanting to cause any trouble, the blond had put on a brave face and spent most of the night cracking lame jokes and playing on his phone. By the time they decided to call it a day, Prompto had lost his resolve to keep up a happy front, the incessant chattering that normally spilled from the blond's mouth drying up like a bubbling stream in a drought, which Noctis knew from experience wasn't something that happened very often between them. As they changed out of their battle fatigues, Prompto had gone unusually silent, and though the blond had settled into bed without a fuss, several times the golden-haired man's bright blue eyes had darted anxiously towards the door, almost as if he expected Ardyn to come creeping in at any moment with that unsettling smile plastered all over his stupid looking face. What exactly Prompto thought the man was going to do to him, Noctis didn't know.

And he sure as hell never wanted to find out.

 _Like I don't have enough crap to worry about. The last thing I need is some old geezer creeping on my best friend. He'd better keep his filthy hands to himself if he knows what's good for him._

Normally when he shared a bed with Prompto, the blond would stretch out comfortably under the covers in pure bliss at the glorious sensation of soft sheets and actual pillows, his strong arms and long legs sprawling virtually all over the place. The sight often left Noctis feeling both amused and exasperated, since more often than not one or several of Prompto's slender limbs would collide painfully with his own body, leaving him with colourful bruises in the morning, but that had never been a problem for him. It was a constant battle he had grown used to over the years, since his friend tended to move around a lot during the night, but this time the blond had curled in on himself like a wounded animal, his arms circling around his lithe form in a way that suggested he was trying to hide as much of his lanky body as possible from view.

That defensive posture had been enough to make Noctis want to break something, and without saying a word, he had reached over to rest a reassuring hand on the tense muscles pulsing between his friend's shoulder blades, hoping to ease the other man's discomfort somewhat. At his touch, Prompto had immediately moved closer, uncurling just enough to squash up against his side, but despite the physical contact between them, the blond still refused to speak. Prompto's face had remained practically hidden beneath the blankets, his golden hair poking out of the sheets, but despite how much Noctis wanted the blond to open up to him, he hadn't forced the issue. Instead, he had allowed Prompto to cling to him in the darkness, the blond's body trembling with all of the emotions he'd been attempting to hide earlier in the evening. That was how they had fallen asleep, Prompto's face buried against his shoulder and his arm thrown across the blond's body in a protective embrace.

Upon waking, he was quick to discover that sometime during the night it had started to rain, and Prompto had rolled away from him, which explained why he was currently staring at the blond's toned back. The loss of contact was enough to make him frown, since he was still very aware of the unwanted fifth occupant in the trailer, and casting a glance towards the open door, he could just make out Ignis and Gladiolus in the two twin beds lining the walls of the caravan. Both appeared fast asleep, if Gladio's light snoring was any indication, and squinting into the darkness, Noctis cursed himself for not having had the presence of mind to close the door while they were sleeping.

After all, the more barriers between Prompto and Ardyn, the better.

 _Why Prompto? What is it about him that made Ardyn act like that?  
_

Prompto was a good-looking man, no question about it, but was it his appearance that had caught the strange traveler's interest, or was it something else? Perhaps Ardyn had been attracted to Prompto's smile and sensitivity, or maybe it was the blond's subtle aura of vulnerability that had caught the older man's attention.

 _Is it because he thought out of all of us that Prompto would be the easiest to manipulate? Or maybe the easiest to break?_

The stray thought enraged Noctis so much he abruptly shot up in bed, the blankets falling away as he did so, and as a flash of lightning lit up the caravan, he immediately spotted a dark and disturbing figure leaning against the wall on Prompto's side of the bed. It looked like the shadowy form of a person, and as the room lit up again, followed by a booming crack of thunder that shook the pavement beneath the trailer, he caught a glimpse of magenta hair and the gleam of amber eyes traveling slowly over his golden-haired friend's unconscious body.

 _Ardyn!_

Noctis swore loudly, his whole body immediately jumping into action, and throwing his arm around Prompto's slim waist, he jerked the blond up into a sitting position, his grip tightening on his golden-haired friend's ribs as he dragged the other man closer to his chest. As his brain finally caught up with the situation, he could hear his own pulse pounding painfully in his ears, the violent thumping of his heart vibrating against Prompto's back. There was no doubt in his mind that Ardyn had picked up on the sound, and as the blond's head lolled against his shoulder, he said harshly, "What the hell are you doing in here?"

 _It was him. That unsettling feeling that was bothering me when I first woke up. All this time he's been standing there watching us sleep..._

"Pardon the intrusion, Your Highness, but if you would be so kind as to give me a moment of your time? A question, if you wouldn't mind humouring an old traveler like myself?" Ardyn inquired, arching an eyebrow. "Tell me, how well would you say you know your dear friend Prompto?"

There was a hint of amusement in the man's mocking tone as he lounged leisurely against the wall, his taste for dramatic flair evident in the way he carried himself, but Noctis refused to allow himself to be intimidated. Ardyn's voice was eerily soft, his deranged eyes fixed upon Prompto's sleeping form, and glaring at the older man, Noctis pulled the blond more securely against his chest, uncertain of how to respond. It was an odd question, and an offensive one at that, since he knew Prompto better than anybody else in all of Eos. That Ardyn would even have the gall to say such a thing was incomprehensible, and it made him want to wipe that disgusting smile off the older man's infuriatingly confident face. In his arms, Prompto mumbled something he wasn't quite able to catch, and shifting restlessly against him, as if he somehow knew he was the subject of much scrutiny, the blond proceeded to squirm closer, his body unconsciously searching for a sense of warmth and security. Clearly having been dragged so abruptly into a sitting position had upset the blond's nightly routine, and as Prompto twisted and wriggled around to face him, Noctis loosened his grip for a moment, giving the golden-haired man a chance to adjust his position. Once Prompto had settled more comfortably against his chest, he waited for the blond's head to nestle against his shoulder again before saying sharply, "What's it to you?"

Noctis had the distinct impression that Ardyn's sudden appearance in the bedroom wasn't a spontaneous act of stalking. The man had fully intended to make his presence known, and listening to the thunder rumbling in the distance, the occasional burst of lightning illuminating the interior of the room, he clenched his hands into fists, his carefully honed instincts not liking the way Ardyn's unsettling profile would disappear between the erratic flashes of electricity streaming through the open window. The man looked positively unhinged, his flamboyant clothing fading in and out of the shadows crawling across the floor of the caravan, but Noctis refused to back down or rise to the bait, despite that knowing smile on the mysterious traveler's face. Ardyn had overstepped his bounds, and he was going to make sure the bastard knew it.

"Curiosity, my good prince," Ardyn said delicately, tipping his head slightly. "It's a terrible weakness of mine. A rather interesting thing, isn't it? I merely ask because you seem...particularly fond of this fine young man."

Noctis kept his arms wrapped firmly around Prompto's waist, doing his best to hide the blond's defenseless body as much as possible from the older man's voyeuristic gaze, and shaking his head, he snapped, "You didn't answer me. What are you doing in here, and what the hell do you want?"

"Ah, to be young again," Ardyn lamented, reaching out as if to rest the palm of his vile hand against Prompto's golden head. "Such a deep bond the two of you share. It's positively poetic. Worthy of envy for a weary traveler like myself. His loyalty to the throne of Lucis and to its heir is like nothing I've ever witnessed before. Why, it almost brings a tear to my eye. After all, it would sincerely break my heart to think your beloved Prompto would ever feel the need to harbour any... _secrets_ from you."

 _What?_

Noctis immediately shoved Prompto's sleeping face into his neck, earning himself a muffled protest at the unusually rough treatment, and doing his best to keep the blond's golden head as far away from the older man's groping fingers as was humanly possible, he ignored Ardyn's nonsensical ramblings in favour of protecting his friend. Never before had he felt so eager to commit murder, and sapphire eyes blazing with fury, he said dangerously, "Don't think I didn't notice that little stunt you pulled earlier. I let you live the first time, but if you wanna survive the night you better not push your luck. I don't know who the hell you are or where you came from, nor do I care, but if you even think about touching him again, I'll slice every single one of your fingers off and shove them down your throat."

"Oh, how savage!" Ardyn gasped, dramatically placing a hand against his heart in feigned shock. "So violent, so barbaric, so utterly _uncivilized._ To threaten an innocent bystander with bodily harm. My word, such dreadful behaviour for a man set to inherit the throne of Lucis."

Ardyn was hovering mere inches away from the bed now, his elaborate outfit rustling in the breeze coming through the open window, and as drops of rain splattered against the windowsill, Noctis had to restrain himself from going after the wandering traveler with his bare hands. Ardyn looked even more unstable up close, and glancing down at Prompto, he was surprised to discover that all the commotion had yet to rouse the blond from slumber. Even more surprising was the fact that Ignis and Gladiolus were still sleeping, since both men were almost unnaturally in tune with anything that threatened the safety of their prince.

 _Did Ardyn do something to them?_

The thought startled him, but before he could work himself into a panic, he quickly dismissed the idea. Even if that were true, whatever the man may or may not have done to his royal retainers, the result was unlikely to prove fatal, since Ardyn clearly wanted all of them to reach the disk. A sleeping drought was a more logical approach, if indeed the man had done anything at all, and staring at Prompto's peaceful face, the blond's solid weight and warm skin easing his strained nerves somewhat, he couldn't help but notice that his friend looked much too innocent and vulnerable in the darkness. Summoning a weapon was out of the question, since Prompto's long limbs were haphazardly tangled around his rigid body, which meant he was liable to injure the blond if he attempted such a feat, and in the unlikely event that he could disentangle himself long enough to free up an arm, the thought of letting go of his friend, even for just a moment, made his pulse leap into his throat. Ardyn's enigmatic smile suggested the man knew something of importance, a tantalizing tidbit of information that hadn't yet come to light, and feeling a wave of disgust wash over him, Noctis practically snarled, "What goes on between myself and my Crownsguard is none of your damn business."

"Oh, but he's so much more than that," Ardyn countered, a soft laugh escaping the older man's lips. "A bond that goes far beyond duty. Much more personal rather than professional, I would think."

 _The hell? Wait...how much does this creep actually know about me?_

Prompto murmured another protest into the curve of his neck, and resting a soothing hand against the blond's golden head, he glared daggers at the older man and said in a tone that sounded a lot more calm than he felt, "You're pretty bold for a simple traveler."

 _You lying son of a bitch. Who are you really?_

"Not at all, my friend. I am merely pointing out the obvious," Ardyn said brazenly, ignoring the harsh retort and spreading his arms wide in a placating gesture. "Your relationship with him is clearly less about business and more about what lurks beneath that indifferent facade of yours. The amount of confidence you have in this socially awkward young man is truly admirable. I must admit, it's rather endearing. And yet I wonder...does this esteemed friend of yours feel the same?"

Noctis narrowed his eyes at the older man, and speaking through his clenched jaw, he said quietly, "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

 _What's he implying? That Prompto doesn't...trust me?  
_

Ardyn leaned closer, forcing Noctis to jerk his head to the side to avoid their noses bumping, and staring intently at him, the older man said, "It must be difficult, being friends with someone who holds such a prestige position such as yourself. The constant need to measure up, the longing to feel worthy of your love and respect. There is no greater fear than the terrible weight of rejection, of losing what you hold most dear to your heart. Wouldn't you agree, Your Highness?"

 _Prompto..._

Noctis could feel his friend's golden hair brushing against his cheek, and growing suddenly painfully aware of the living, breathing bundle of radiance that was curled up in the safety of his arms, the heat of the other man's pale skin soaking through his black t-shirt and dark gray sleep pants, he swallowed the sudden lump in his throat and managed to choke out, "You don't know anything about me, or him."

"On the contrary, my dear prince," Ardyn murmured, reaching out and letting his long fingers run lightly over the curve of Prompto's muscular back. "Loneliness is a tragic fate I know well."

Noctis quickly shoved the creepy bastard's hand away, and giving the older man a murderous look, he growled, "You asking for an early grave?"

Ardyn's eyes gleamed in the darkness, the colour of his disconcerting gaze appearing to change with every flash of lightning, and refusing to lift his scrutinizing stare from Prompto's slender physique, the fine blond hairs decorating the younger man's toned stomach where his shirt had ridden up glinting in the weak light of the mobile phone that rested half hidden beneath the pillows, the foreign traveler shook his head and said regretfully, "Alas, beauty often comes in vulnerable packages just as the dark depths of the soul hide behind a mask of familiarity. That is the twisted irony of deceit."

"Mind explaining what the hell you're going on about?" Noctis asked sharply, yanking down his friend's white t-shirt to hide the previously exposed flesh from the older man's wandering gaze.

 _Is that supposed to be some sort of threat?_

Ardyn leaned towards him again, his large bulk looming over Prompto's smaller form, and gazing directly into his sapphire eyes, the older man smiled and said ominously, "All that time spent desperately hoping to win you over and gain your confidence. A grueling regime of work and dedication, all for the sake of your loyalty and trust. It would be such a shame to lose him now, after everything he's done for you. A true tragedy indeed for one so young and innocent."

Noctis could feel himself shaking with rage, and refusing to look away from the terrible gleam in the older man's intense gaze, he hissed, "Get out."

A soft laugh escaped Ardyn's lips, and bowing slightly at the waist, the older man slowly backed away and said pleasantly, "As you wish, Your Highness."

Noctis didn't reply, and watching the enigmatic traveler shift towards the door, an odd flair to his movements, he automatically tightened his hold on Prompto's waist, an unconscious act to reassure himself that his friend was still wrapped securely in his arms.

Upon reaching the door, Ardyn glanced over his shoulder, his hand resting on the edge of the frame, and nodding his head slightly, the older man smiled and said in a chilling tone that sent shivers racing down his spine, "Sweet dreams, Your Highness."

 _Burn in hell, you sick bastard._

The man disappeared down the hall without waking Ignis or Gladio, and collapsing against the headboard, Noctis slowly closed his eyes and let out the breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. The weight of Prompto's body against his own was a painful reminder of what had just occurred, and shaking his head, he ran a trembling hand across his forehead, uncertain of what to think.

Ardyn's words made no sense to him, but one thing had stood out loud and clear. The son of a bitch had made no effort to hide the obvious threat towards Prompto, and that was something he couldn't forgive. No matter who Ardyn was, there was no way in hell he was going to let the older man prey on his best friend, and if that meant he had to kill the bastard then so be it.

 _All that talk about secrets and stuff. What was he getting at?_

Noctis couldn't wrap his head around the bizarre conversation he hadn't wanted to be a part of in the first place, and as Prompto suddenly began to stir in his arms, the blond's bright blue eyes fluttering open, he froze, his muscles tensing at the impending confrontation he had been hoping to avoid.

 _He doesn't need to know about what happened, especially not after that stunt Ardyn tried to pull earlier..._

"Noct?" Prompto mumbled into his neck, blinking rapidly as he attempted to sit up. "What's going on? What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Noctis murmured, refusing to relinquish his hold on the other man. "Go back to sleep."

Prompto rubbed at his eyes, and pushing lightly against his chest, the blond squirmed slightly in an effort to back away so they could look at one another properly. When that proved unsuccessful, since he stubbornly refused to let go, Prompto scratched sheepishly at the back of his head and said in embarrassment, "Sorry, dude. Did I fall asleep on you?"

Noctis quickly shook his head, and listening to the thunder rumbling in the distance, he kept his eyes trained on the open door and said quietly, "No. It's nothing. Don't worry about it."

 _He knew about Prompto's childhood, but...how?_

Ardyn had made it clear he knew the history between them and the unusual circumstances in which they had met, but how the older man could have possibly found out such a thing was another matter entirely. It wasn't exactly something he had broadcasted to others, and he was pretty sure Prompto hadn't either, and if that was the case then how the hell had the man found out about their past?

 _He made it sound like Prompto was keeping something from me..._

Noctis immediately thought back to the evening when Prompto had come to him on the rooftop of a motel at one of the outposts a little while back, and reminiscing on what the blond had said, he had wondered then if the man was telling him the whole truth about what had really been on his mind that night. Had Prompto come to him with the intentions of revealing some big secret only to chicken out and babble on about his self-consciousness instead? Now that he thought about it, there were a lot of things about Prompto's past he hadn't really asked about over the years they had known each other, but what did it matter? If Prompto wanted him to know, the blond would make it his business and that was that. He'd never been one to pry, and he'd be damned if he was going to start now.

 _Even if he is keeping something from me, it doesn't matter. It doesn't change anything between us. I know he'll tell me when he's ready, and for him, I'm always willing to wait.  
_

"You sure?" Prompto asked, looking a bit flustered. "You're usually not so...uh, forward, you know?"

Noctis stared at his friend, startled by the sudden change in subject, and keeping his hand on the other man's lower back, he said distractedly, "What?"

"N-not that I mind or anything!" Prompto quickly added, turning red in the face as he quickly squirmed away, his bright blue eyes darting uncertainly around the room. "I-I just...you know."

"Just what?" Noctis asked, raising his eyebrows.

Prompto glanced hesitantly towards the door, and wincing as a sudden flash of lightning assaulted his eyes, the blond mumbled, "I...thanks, bro. For...you know...earlier..."

 _Always happy to act as your pillar of support. You should know that by now, you dork._

Noctis shook his head, and remembering how Ardyn's repulsive fingers had traveled lightly down Prompto's muscular back, he fought down an almost overwhelming burst of nausea and said quietly, "Nothing to thank me for."

Prompto frowned, and reaching around himself to scratch absently at his spine, as if sensing the blistering heat of Ardyn's phantom fingers soaking through his shirt, the blond quickly looked away from him and said hesitantly, "W-would you mind if...if..."

"Come here," Noctis said bluntly, reaching out and pulling the other man firmly into his arms.

Prompto gasped in surprise, clearly shocked by the intensity of the strong arms circling around his body, but instead of commenting on their sudden closeness, the blond quickly settled against his side and proceeded to make himself comfortable against the headboard, effectively closing the distance between them. As Prompto's golden head came to rest gently against his shoulder, he kept his left arm wrapped protectively around the other man's waist, the physical contact between them reminding him that the blond's presence was still real and not simply a figment of his imagination. Ardyn's threatening words were still playing on his mind, and closing his eyes again, he allowed the warmth of his friend's shoulder, which was resting against his chest, to ease the pulse that was still pounding heavily in his neck. Next to him, Prompto was a solid weight of pressure against his trembling body, and running his hand gently over the blond's back, he let the light stroking of his fingers brush away the hateful remnants of Ardyn's lingering touch.

 _He gets inside your head, and then his voice travels like a deadly poison. Even now, I can hear that irritating tone of his..._

Prompto gave no indication that he noticed the affectionate hand brushing over the smooth flesh hiding beneath the white t-shirt he wore, his brilliant blue eyes already drooping closed again, and stretching, the blond ignored the occasional drops of rain splattering against the back of his golden head and said sleepily, "It's not so bad I guess, with you here."

Noctis knew his friend was referring to Ardyn's presence in the caravan, and letting his hand travel back up to rest against Prompto's golden hair, he murmured, "Get some rest. That's an order from your prince."

Prompto mumbled something incoherent in response, which sounded a bit like 'when did it start raining?' and drifting off to sleep, the blond's slim form grew heavy and unresponsive against his side. Once he was sure the other man wouldn't wake up again, Noctis gently maneuvered Prompto back down onto the bed, leaving the blond to rest comfortably on his stomach. The sight made him smile, and laying down on his side next to his friend, he threw an arm over the other man's unconscious form, his sapphire gaze once again darting towards the door.

He doubted Ardyn would show up again, but even so he wasn't about to let Prompto slip out of his grasp. It didn't matter what the bastard said. He trusted Prompto with not only his secrets but also his life, and despite all of the blond's insecurities, he knew the man was unshakably loyal to him. There was nothing in all of Eos that could destroy the bond they shared, no matter who tried to sever their friendship.

In that, Ardyn was wasting his time.

 _No matter what it is you can't bring yourself to tell me, I'm not going anywhere. The moment you approached me, you lost your chance to escape. You sealed your fate when you chose to make friends with royalty, and I'm sure as hell never letting you go, regardless of how you feel about yourself._

"You're stuck with me now, and you're damn well gonna like it, Blondie," Noctis murmured into his friend's ear, his grip tightening on Prompto's bicep as he buried his face between the blond's shoulder blades. "If anyone can handle putting up with royalty, it's you."

 _So don't even think about ever leaving my side. I can't do this without you, dammit. I wouldn't want to, even if I could..._

There was no reply from Prompto, who merely smiled in his sleep and shifted slightly beneath the weight of his arm, the blond's body turning on its side, and keeping his dark head buried against his friend's back, Noctis finally allowed himself to relax, his sapphire eyes growing heavy despite his efforts to keep them open.

Ardyn had proclaimed himself 'a man of no consequence,' but chances were the wandering traveler was far more important than he gave himself credit for. Noctis wasn't stupid, not by a long shot. As far as he was concerned, the claim to obscurity was a blatant lie, but at the end of the day it didn't really matter. Whatever the older man's ambitions, Noctis wasn't going to let him off easy. Sooner or later Ardyn would pay for his actions, and when that time came, he would make damn sure the man suffered for what he had done to Prompto, not just with words, but with his life.

Make no mistake about it. Ardyn would die by his hand, and that was a promise.

-End-


End file.
